wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
MacHeath Clan
The'' '''MacHeath Clan '''was once one of the many wolf clans of the Beyond, until they were banished. They were notable for their viciousness and brutality to members of the clan, usually she-wolves. They would maim pups to get into the Watch and take over. Edme, one of the many maimed wolves, comes from this clan. Many she-wolves tried to escape to the MacNamara clan, but if and when the MacHeaths found out, they would send a ''slink melf ''to kill them. Their leader was Dunbar MacHeath in Watch Wolf, and was killed by Edme. After this, the whole clan was banished from the Beyond and chased into the Outermost by the MacNamara Clan. Although the McHeaths had been demoted to Outclanners, they made a comeback many years later In the Bears of the Ice series when the Beyond became habitable again. Practices and Traditions Maiming Pups The MacHeath Clan was known for maiming pups, trying to get into the Sacred Watch. Edme, a one-eyed she-wolf, was maimed by their chieftain, Dunbar MacHeath. The reason the MacHeath wolves do so is because of their genetics; they cannot produce physically deformed pups. It is mentioned in Watch Wolf that while their minds may be twisted and warped, they are incapable of producing ''malcadhs, therefore they are also incapable of getting representation at the Watch of the Ring of Sacred Volcanoes. It is as if their spirits are deformed rather than their bodies. Edme and Cody are the only two known maimed pups by this clan, but there are many others. The Pit When a pup is disobedient or rebellious, they are threatened by their parents or the Chieftain with being thrown into The Pit. The Pit is a deep stone canyon, with a rabid wolf living in it called Old Cags. Very few pups die in the Pit, from starvation or the disease, and if they do it is normally from suicide. Those who survive return to the clan "moonblinked." Cags needs the pup's name to moonblink the pup, and as soon as he has their name, he will say it over and over again, causing it to bounce and echo off the canyon walls and make the pup confused and delirious. When the pup returns, its eyes are all cloudy and stony and they obey everything. It is mentioned that most pups who return from the Pit are quiet and sickly, and often die young. Location The MacHeath Clan was located way up north in the middle of the Beyond. East to the clan is a place known as "The Pit". The MacHeath Clan was one of the closest clans to the Crooked Back Ridge. Packs The only known packs in the MacHeath Clan are the Carreg Gaer and the West Pack. However, it is possible that there were some packs named for their location, much like the West Pack. It is very possible that there was an East Pack, a North Pack, and possibly a South Pack. History Lone Wolf In Lone Wolf, Faolan is observing wolf packs and clans. He spies on a pack from the MacHeath clan. He doesn't want to join, due to the brutal cruelty received to gnaw wolves and females. To Faolan, they are the closest wolves to the ones he saw in the Outermost. The book also said that they are very vicious to she-wolves. Watch Wolf In Watch Wolf, the MacHeath Clan is responsible for the war that could have started. Dunbar is killed by Edme and the Fengo, Finbar, then announces that for now on, the MacHeath will be known as Outclanners. The she-wolves of the MacNamara clan then chase them to the Outermost. The MacHeath wolves are now "crait" from the Beyond. The Keepers of the Keys In the 3rd book of Bears of the Ice, ''It's revealed that most of the wolves descended from the pack Faolan led to the Distant Blue had returned the the Beyond as the latter region was now habitable again. Among those wolves were the MacHeaths. Members Chieftains *Dunleavy MacHeath (The First) *Dunleavy MacHeath *Dunbar MacHeath *Heath MacHeath Clan Members *Malan *Fretta *Blyden *Alia *Donaidh *Quint Ex-Members *Edme *Airmead *Hordweard *Galana MacNamara *Katria *Akira *Gyllbane Deceased Members *Ingliss *Kyran *Pegeen *Akira *Hordweard *Gyllbane *Andreen *Dunleavy MacHeath ''(former chieftain) *Dunbar MacHeath (former chieftain) *Dunleavy MacHeath (The First)Dunleavy MacHeath (The First) (first chieftain) *Cody *Galana MacNamara ﻿ ﻿ Category:Clans Category:Wolves Category:Outclanners Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Chieftains Category:Antagonists